The Were-Treasurer
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A bizarre tale about Best Student Council Treasurer, Mayura Ichikawa. She gets a tail. Horror happens, during a full moon, but romance ensues, during the new moon, whether wolf or cat, of the WERE-kind. What kind of beast has Mayura become, when her new tail gave her more than just a new life? Rated M for nudity, sexual situations, and mild violence.


_**The Were-Treasurer**_

It happened on one small Monday Morning in Miyagami Academy. Second Year Student and Treasurer, Mayura Ichikawa was resting, after a very resting and relaxing day of studying the budget. Of course, she'd be lying to herself, knowing that the budget is continuously in the red. However, this is _not _where the story begins. She's about to experience a very huge surprise, in the form of a bulge in her hip.

She woke up, the next morning, and put on her uniform. She then noticed, while in her skirt, she felt a bulge in her. She then pictured herself in a very dirty dream. She went to see Wakana Hirata, the school's doctor, and hopefully to find out what's going on.

"Doctor," She spoke, "I have a feeling there is something wrong with me."

Wakana then dig into her skirt, all while Mayura yelped. She felt the small thing and grabbed it tight. She then asked, "Uh… Since when does a long thing be so… _furry_?"

"Furry?" Mayura gasped.

Wakana didn't give up. She chose to dig into her hip and grab her furry thing. She kept grabbing it, realizing that its' length has increased.

"Uh… Hold still… I think it's crawling into your hip," she giggled, very evilly.

Mayura was nervous. She thought it would be something very bad… so PAYAPAYA-ish. She then blushed and smiled, knowing that she'll be happy, being different. Unfortunately, she had it all wrong, once Wakana ended the length. She rubbed down all over Mayura's mysterious growth, about three feet long, and ended above Mayura's butt. Wakana then pulled it out. Her thing was furry, but it was reddish pink, long and fluffy, and wiggling a bit. It wasn't man's private parts, as Mayura pictured; it was way worse…  
>Mayura has a <em>tail<em>!

"Miss Ichikawa… Did you suddenly have _this_?" Wakana informed.

Mayura then asked, "Why? Please tell me that I am a man, or at least a woman with a-."

"Mayura! That's not it!"

She then said the words, which shocked Mayura:

"Mayura, you have grown a tail."

Mayura looked at her long reddish pink tail and was shocked, at a huge level. She fainted, after that.

* * *

><p>When she came to, she woke up, realizing that she had that tail, from earlier. She held her tail and snuggled it.<p>

"Must've been a mind of its own," she thought.

She started to snuggle her tail, between her breasts, feeling ticklish. She giggled, and held her tail. She then tugged it and hurt a bit.

"OW! I wonder… I wonder if there's any truth to me… if I knew," she thought.

She then gasped, "Wait! What if the other girls know?"

She panicked and said, "I cannot! It would mean that if they found out who I am, or what this is, my life is over!"

She stripped down to her bra and panties and proceeded to wrap her tail around her waist.

"I once saw this in an anime that Sayuri and Rein forced me to watch," she said, as she put on her uniform, "Luckily, it'll stay in place and _not _fidget around."

She left to her classroom, as she sighed in regret, "Why do bad things happen to me?"

But for Mayura, her tail was a sole purpose for a very scary part.

* * *

><p>The following afternoon, Kuon read the Miyagami Newspaper, about a certain sighting.<p>

"_Mysterious Wolf-like creature appears in Miyagami, every full moon. Authorities confirmed that it was a wolfman on the prowl. However, they knew it was a wolfman, but is not so sure. Photographers got a shot of it, showing to be a furry wolf, with a female body. So far, no one had color on it"._

Kuon thought, "A wolf woman…"

Nanaho replied, "It happened around a full moon, last week. Some weird creature has invaded Miyagami and had terrorized the area."

"I did a background check on the creature," Kuon responded, "The beast is about 5'6", has pink and red fur, and is considered a very dangerous being. She also has the face of a wolf and ears of a cat."

Nanaho asked, "Is that what she looks like?"

"Also, she wears a Miyagami Academy Uniform, all tattered and ripped. Her entire body, of course, is covered in fur."

"She's nude?"

"Not really. From what we hear, she appears, every night, every full moon. Perhaps she's a missing student?"

Nanaho got up and said, "Well, I guess this is bad. Of course, knowing this beast, she could be dangerous. The Best Student Council will do everything in our power to stop it."

"Even if it means stopping her murderous path? I think we should just capture her," Kuon remarked.

Nanaho snapped, "We're _not _going to use it for gain! For all we know… Miyagami Academy is in danger!"

She left, as Kuon followed. She replied, "Of course, the next full moon is in three weeks. We'll have to prepare. I'll find Kotoha and have the Covert Squad look for clues."

Nanaho added, "Good. I'll dispatch Rein, Sayuri, and Kaori. Also, make sure Rando and Miss Kanade is safe in her room."

Kuon remarked, "Understood."

"And above all, _never _mention this to the president… or Rando… or anybody, except the Assault Squad and the Covert Squad."

"Right."

**XXXXX**

Two weeks later, Mayura was completely lost in thought. She held onto her tail, deep behind her skirt, and was thinking.

"I don't know… Could I be in something?" She thought, "I just wanted to know why I am with a tail addition…"

She then remembered, "You don't think… I could be like those apes in that anime that Rein & Sayuri _forced _me to watch. I know it's not a trick, since there's no glue. Plus…"

She stated the obvious, "NO! Someone use superglue and did this to me, in my sleep!"

She pulled her tail, but…

"**OW! **That smarts!" She cried.

She then gasped, "Good lord… It's real. I was too confused by my new tail… but why?"

She looked at the sky and thought, "Maybe… Maybe the moon won't show."

Seina Katsura appeared and saw Mayura, with her tail. She blushed and thought, "Oh. Mayura has a tail. I wonder…"

She then asked, "Uh, Mayura…"

Mayura hid her tail and cried, "AHH! You saw nothing! You saw nothing!"

"No need to panic. I saw your item. So… Why did you have it?"

"Oh, no reason. I didn't even know that this was mine."

She sobbed, with tears in her eyes and cried, "What's wrong with me?"

Seina responded, "Maybe we'll need to call your parents about this."

"NO!" She cried, "I don't want them to know…"

Seina hugged her, while stroking her tail, "It's okay, treasurer… I'll stay by you, my friend."

Mayura giggled, "Thanks. I would never hear the end of this, if anyone finds out."

They shared a hug, as Seina continued to feel her tail.

"You're my kitty cat, Mayura," she whispered.

"I don't even know what it is," Mayura replied, thinking that Seina was asking her.

**XXXXX**

But, one week later, Mayura was in her room, in her underwear. She was getting ready for bed, but saw the window, outside.

"Ah, another day of disappointing budget checking," she yawned, "But, at least, _no one _was able to see this thing. I had to take baths alone, had to wear clothes over my abs, and even controlled my tail."

Her tail wiggled and went to her face, tickling her face.

"What is it?" She asked it.

She looked at the sky and saw the full moon.

"Beautiful… The moon in the sky…" she whispered, "So… So… Very…"

She started to weaken, "I… am… enjoying it… so…"

She then started to pant, heave, seethe, and beat from her heart, very fast.

"What's… going… on?" She gasped for air.

She started to convulse and twitch. She dropped to her knees and panted heavily. Her tail sprouted into a fluffy tip, while her body started to grow fur. Her head grew cat ears, while her face was in the form of a wolf-cat combination.

"WHAT… IS… THIS?" She cried out, while snarling.

She was too late. Her bra and panties dropped to the floor, as her entire body was all furry, with pink fur and red highlights. Her eyes turned reddish, her long dark blue hair turned blue, pink, and red, and her body was slim and toned, with her tail wagging. She opened the window and jumped out.

Kuon mentioned that a wolf-like creature has shown in Miyagami. And Mayura is the one. But why?

**AH-WOOOOOOO!**

She howled at the moon.

"What was that?" Nanaho gasped from her room, holding her teddy bear.

Kuon cried, "It came back!"

Kanade held Rino tight, in her bed, while Rein and Sayuri were sleeping soundly. Kaori stepped out to find the beast, but confronted it, and was scared.

"What the hell… What the hell is that?" She cringed, as the beast approached her.

She sniffed her and snarled at her. She then stepped away and dashed off.

"Huh?" She thought, "It's like she knows me!"

As Kaori was confused, the beast formerly known as Mayura (_for the time being_) ran off to downtown, at midnight. She ran around and trashed the area, destroying trash cans, windows in buildings, and even devoured a surplus of meat, fish, and milk. This was a weird creature, which was completely in control of Mayura Ichikawa's body. She let out a howl and dashed away, disappearing into the night.

* * *

><p>"How could you let that monster get away?" Nanaho scolded Kaori, Rein, and Sayuri.<p>

The entire Assault Squad was in disdain, realizing that they missed the boat; mostly, because Rein and Sayuri were sleeping.

"We're sorry…" Sayuri & Rein sobbed.

Kaori responded, "It just happened… The beast just sniffed me."

"And?"

"And… that was it. I think that beast… knew about me."

Seina was in thought, but Kuon exclaimed, "Well, for what it's worth, things got worse. Downtown had lost a lot of food in their stores. Folks kept saying that it was about 250,000 Yen's worth of meat, seafood, and milk."

Mayura was in sadness, knowing that it was a lot of money, even though _she _did it. Of course, she couldn't remember a thing; just trying to keep her tail from being shown.

"Two hundred and fifty Yen…" she sobbed, but let out a meow.

"Mayura, are you okay?" Nanaho asked her.

Mayura sobbed, "It was terrible! _We _may have to pay it off!"

And _don't _ask how she came back to the dorms.

She then sniffled, "But… At least I wasn't involved."

Kuon asked, "Yeah. We were wondering about you. You looked scratched up. Did the beast get to you, too?"

Mayura was a bit scratched up. Her face looked a bit dinged, when she came to.

"All I remember was that the beast stripped me naked. I was… confronting the beast… and was…"

"OH, NO! The PAYAPAYA from the monster?" They all cried.

Mayura was crying, as Seina was blushing, "Poor Mayura…"

Nanaho shouted, "Well, as much as our task had failed, was there a reason why the Assault Squad was MIA?"

Rein said, "I was… Well, Sayuri and I were busy, preoccupied, and under serious tasks, preparing a card trick I wanted to teach to Yuko."

Sayuri snuffed, "No… You only wanted to play cards and cheat against Kimizuka."

Kuon stated, "According to the Covert Squad, the wolf creature appeared at 11:23PM. Mayura, we heard, was attacked around 2AM. Mayura was found in the forest, in the nude, around 5AM."

Mayura then said, "Oh, right… I was naked and passed out, after the attack."

"You okay now, treasurer?" Nanaho asked.

She nodded, as Kuon thought, "You don't think… _She _could be…"

She shook her head and thought, "Nah… Impossible. She _did _say that she was attacked, outside the dormitory, but there was a break-in at downtown, with many foods disappeared, whether stolen or eaten. What could it mean?"

Seina then looked at Mayura, looking very concerned.

**XXXXX**

The next evening, Mayura was in her room, stretching out like a cat.

_A possible side effect to her transformation… perhaps…_

She was sleeping in her room, as Seina was entering. She saw her and was blushing. Mayura was sleeping, as Seina slept by her. She grabbed her tail and rubbed it onto her face.

"Oh, you're so soft and sleek, Ichikawa," she whispered.

Mayura let out a purr and said, "Nya…"

They both fell asleep together.

The next morning, Mayura woke up to see Seina, sleeping with her tail in hand. Seina was in her pajamas, while Mayura was in her underwear. She gasped, as she saw Seina, holding her tail. She snatched it away and shouted, "HEY!"

Seina woke up and saw her. She smiled and spoke, "Good morning, my kitty-kitty Mayura…"

Mayura was blushing, "Seina… You? But why?"

Seina explained, "Mayura… It's not what you think. You're not the only one who doesn't know. I kept this a secret for so long to the others… I happened to be a fetish for the tailed people. I'd never intended it to be PAYAPAYA."

Mayura cried, "But… Why did you know about me?"

Seina smiled, "Oh, no worries. I just wanted to pet you, so much."

Mayura then thought, "Wait… I'm trying to remember… The downtown attack, the stolen food, the beast in Miyagami…"

"Could it be… Me?" She whimpered.

Seina held her tight and stroke her hair. They both laid together, in blushes.

"Seina… Why is she…" She thought.

"I love you…" Seina whispered, "I love you and your tail."

All Mayura could do was feel uneasy.

* * *

><p>The following month, Mayura was in her room, studying the budget. She then turned to the night sky, still confused about what happened, last month.<p>

"Wow… I wish I could remember again…" she thought, "I still liked to know. And what was Seina doing to me?"

She looked at the moon and started to heave again.

"What is this?" She panted, "I'm… I'm…"

She gasped for air and turned into the creature again; _this time, _wearing her normal clothes. She jumped out the window and ran off again.

This time, Rein and Sayuri spotted them. The beast turned around and growled at them.

"YAH!" Rein shrieked, "This is one scary monster, beast, and wolfman!"

Sayuri cringed, holding her sword up, "Stay back! You're finished, you imitation cat!"

The beast approached Sayuri and swiped her glasses off her head. She tittered nervously, as Rein stammered. She dropped the glasses and held Sayuri's face, sniffing it.

She growled, "Mmm…"

Sayuri cringed, with her eyes squinted, "I bet you tell that to all the girls, who aren't like you."

Rein cried out weakly, since she was frightened, "Sayuri… Hida… Sayuri Hida… Use your sword…"

"I… C-C-C-C-C-can't…"

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes, you c-c-c-c-can, S-S-S-S-S-Sayuri…"

The beast ran off, after sniffing Sayuri. Rein was completely frightened, as Sayuri dropped to the ground, looking for her glasses.

"Glasses… Glasses… Glasses…"

Rein sobbed, as she was weeping, "My… My own womanhood… Shattered, destroyed, and demolished by cowardice…"

She started to bawl in fear, crying for her daddy, whilst Sayuri continued to find her glasses.

The next morning, Nanaho was completely pissed.

"DAMN IT!" She yelled, "That monster cannot be stopped! Damn her _and _her very cute figure!"

Kuon sighed, "I guess she just wanted to feed."

Nanaho huffed, "So… the monster happens to be wearing a Miyagami Academy uniform (10th to 12th grade), appeared at night on a full moon, and raided downtown's food supply… all while the Best Student Council's Assault Squad has been reduced to a bunch of spineless jellyfish!"

She sobbed, "I want to end this. My life is over!"

Mayura was sobbing, knowing what happened, last night, except she couldn't remember, again. Plus, the budget stood in the red, all month.

**XXXXX**

Mayura was in her room, two weeks later, and tried to remember what occurred.

"Two months now…" she thought, "And I _still _don't remember… what I…"

"GUESS WHO!" Seina cheered, as she opened the door.

Mayura was crying, but suddenly started to meow. Seina held her tight and saw Mayura, with cat ears.

I guess even when she's a horrible beast on a full moon… she becomes a cat-girl, whenever the _new moon_ occurs, two weeks after the full moon. Mayura lost herself and meowed at Seina. She gasped and remembered.

Seina cried, "Oh, no! The tail… the cat ears… the long hair and cute fur…"

Her body was furry, but short. She leapt to her and nuzzled at her breasts. Seina then pointed the obvious…

"Mayura… You're… You're…"

…of the _wrong _idea.

"You're so CUTE!" Seina giggled, as she hugged Mayura-Cat in her chest.

She and Mayura went to bed, as Seina took off her clothes. She lied down, while Mayura, all furry, crawled all over her, with a purr.

"Oh, Mayura… I loved what you become…" she said, "Your new tail is so cute, and it makes you become so ravishing and entrancing. Kiss me…"

She didn't. She licked her, as Seina giggled.

For some reason, she _already _knew about Mayura and wanted to keep her as her lover; but ended up wanting to keep her as a pet. Of course, she's _not _responsible for her tail.

Seina then remembered the report she got from Kotoha, two months ago:

"_It says here that Mayura Ichikawa was born under the Neco-Comera, a race of cat-like wolves that parade around the areas, under a full moon. I always thought they were a myth."_

_Kotoha asked, "You don't think she'd be the one…"_

_Seina said, "No. I don't. Mayura may not be it, but we cannot be sure. No one ever told about mixed breeds of human/Neco-Comeras."_

"_Seina… What should we do?"_

"_I'm going to have to burn them."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm sorry, Kotoha. But we cannot have one of the Best Student Council members be a freak, forever. No one, and I mean, NO ONE, is going to hear wind of Mayura Ichikawa's metamorphosis."_

_Kotoha rebutted, "But, Miss Seina! If anyone finds out about her being the wolf creature, terrorizing the town, last night, they might kill her!"_

_Seina shouted, "THAT'S AN ORDER, KOTOHA!"_

_She then glared, "Mayura Ichikawa is __untouchable__. Do you hear me?"_

_Kotoha bowed and said, "Yes, ma'am…"_

_She left, as Seina looked at the files and blushed._

"_Cute… Cute Kitty… Cute Kitty Mayura… I love you, so much…"_

_Of course, not knowing, Kotoha listened on and was disgusted._

"_Ew! Don't tell me!" She thought._

Seina wrapped her arms around Mayura, as she stretched out. Mayura meowed and said, "Nya!"

Seina blushed, "I love you…"

"Nya… Nya…"

"Oh, you're so extremely cute. Oh… Ahh… Ahh…"

Mayura's tail wagged onto her bare stomach, leaving her in a giggling way.

"Playful little kitten, huh, Mayura?"

"Nya… Nya…"

She purred and nuzzled into her breasts. Seina laughed, "Oh… How extremely awesome! I get to visit you, every month, whenever a new moon appears! I'm no astronomer, but there's a two-week span for you, via full moon and new moon. I don't do half-moons, of course."

Mayura meowed, "Nya?"

Seina said, "No. I'm just happy for you… my sweetie kitty kitten… Oh… Ahh… Watch the tail, Mayura…"

They started to kiss. As they lip locked, Mayura's tail wrapped around her hip, caressing Seina's hip.

"Mmm… Frisky thing, you…" Seina smiled.

"Nya…" Mayura giggled.

* * *

><p>The very next morning…<p>

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**" Mayura woke up, seeing Seina in the nude, while _she _was on her.

Mayura put her robe on and cried, "Seina Katsura! What the heck are you doing in my bed?"

Seina giggled, "Oh, Mayura Cat…"

"Mayura-Cat?"

She then gulped and realized everything, "Oh, no… I'm…"

She sobbed, "It cannot be…"

Seina yawned, "Don't worry, my pet. All shall be hidden. You know that I love you… my pet kitty…"

Mayura winced, "No… It cannot be true… I'm…"

She yelled, "_I'm _the wolf creature?"

Seina came to and gasped, covering herself with a blanket, "AH! Oh, I… I'm so sorry, Mayura… Forgive me!"

"Seina Katsura! Shame on you! How dare you try to PAYAPAYA me?"

"I'm so sorry!"

She panicked and bowed to her, hyper-like, "I'm sorry. I didn't know. Never again! Never again! Sorry! Sorry! I'm sorry! Forgive me! Didn't want to! What kind of Senpai am I, to take advantage of you?"

"WAIT!" Mayura cried, but was too late.

She looked at her tail, which was wrapped in her breasts and said, "Seina… She knew, and she never told me?"

She sighed, "That's the Covert Squad for you. But…"

She then thought, "Why did she PAYAPAYA with me? It doesn't make sense."

Whether full moon, or new moon, Mayura never remembered, _at all_.

* * *

><p>But two weeks later, she tried again. This time, she handcuffed herself, hoping she wouldn't escape again. However, she pondered.<p>

"Strange. I don't get why Seina took advantage of me… She must've liked me, when I was cute. But how? My tail has been nothing but trouble, and I didn't even turn into an ape. Could this be… some sign? Wait, no! Nanaho's the one who loves cute things, even for a tough as nails trait. And I overheard about Rein, Sayuri, and Kaori's trembling… and why do I smell like salmon and cheese?"

She looked at the window, but adverted away.

"NO! To hell with the moon!" She cried, "No way I can-!"

"Mayura?" Seina appeared and apologized for everything.

"Seina! NO! Step back!" She cried out.

"What? Why? All I did was do the PAYA-."

"I got over it, and I'm cool. But I mean it! Stay away from me!"

"Why? You don't love me?"

"Seina! NO! I'm not a lesbian! But it's not what you think! I don't even know what it is!"

"Mayura… Please… Listen to me…"

She then started to shake, without looking at the moon, "Seina…"

She approached her, as Mayura began to slowly transform.

"GET AWAY!" Mayura growled, in a wolf-like voice.

Seina gasped and shrieked, as Mayura changed into a monster, like before.

"Oh, no…" Mayura snarled, "Not again…"

Seina screamed, "MAYURA!"

She fully transformed into the beast. She broke the handcuffs and approached Seina, who was scared.

"Mayura… Please…" she pleaded, "Listen to me. It's me. Seina…"

Mayura roared, as Seina screamed, covering herself. But the Were-Mayura sniffed her and was a bit aroused.

"Seina…" she snarled.

"Huh?" Seina gasped.

Mayura ran off.

**SMASH!**

She jumped out of the window, through the glass.

"Mayura!" She cried out, "NO! MAYURA!"

She shrieked, as she cried, "I LOVE YOU!"

**XXXXX**

But unbeknownst to the monster, Nanaho was in the forest, waiting for her to come.

"Miyagami Academy's Maximum Authority Wielding Best Student Council, also known as "The Best Student Council", will stop you! But _I _am all alone! You dare treat the Assault Squad as scared babies?"

The monster stopped and snarled at Nanaho. Nanaho could only laugh.

"I ain't afraid of you, you wolfman, uh, wolf-_woman_."

Mayura roared, as Nanaho shouted, "THIS ENDS NOW!"

Mayura charged at her and tried to strike. But Nanaho dodged her, striking her in the back. She quickly launched a huge right hook, but the were-treasurer retaliated, biting on Nanaho's arm. She let out a scream, being bitten in pain.

"DAMN YOU!" She cried, as she ran off, "MEDIC!"

The monster ran off, as Seina was out, looking for her, in the forest.

"Mayura!" She cried, "Mayura! Here, girl! Come on, Mayura! Where are you?"

The monster appeared and stood in front of her. Seina launched her arms out and cried that she's hers. Mayura then sniffed her and snarled quietly. She ran off, as Seina was confused, yet heartbroken.

"Mayura…" she whispered, "I'll find you…"

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Mayura was in the bushes, in pain, waiting for Seina. She knew that she'd come for her. Seina found her and gasped.

"Seina…" she wept, "Help me…"

Seina covered Mayura's body with some spare clothes she brung. She then asked her, "Why? Why didn't you tell me? I'd be happy to help you out."

Mayura looked away and sobbed, "You wouldn't love me… But you do, anyway."

"I'm sorry. I felt so aroused by you, because you're a cat-girl _and _a werewolf."

"I know. I kind of read all about it. I'm a Neco-Comera… it's a _NYAN _way of saying werewolf, only it's crossed with a feline."

"I see… And you knew?"

"When you left the files on my bed, after what you did to me, the other night."

She then said, as she pulled a knife out, "But… There's one way to cure a life of a Neco-Comera…"

Seina cringed, "No… I cannot…"

"Yes," she said, "The only way to end my curse is to kill me. This blade is pure silver. I'll be fine now. Stab me in the heart, and I'll be free… both my curse _and _my happiness."

Seina cried, "But… I cannot…"

"Do it! I don't care! You love me, and it's the _only _way!"

She whispered, "Please…"

Seina held the knife and cried, "I don't know… If they hear that I killed you, I'm going to be expelled."

Mayura smiled, as she presented herself, "It'll be fine. I wanted it to end… right now."

Seina grew nervous. Deep down her cat fetish heart that she cannot hurt the one she loves; even a Best Student Council member. In her last ounce of strength, she dropped the knife and froze in place, with her arms out and her face in sadness.

"I can't… I love you… I love you… I love you…" she repeated, as she was completely shaken up, paralyzed in conflict.

Mayura held her and hugged her tight, while Seina repeated the words again.

"I love you… I love you… I love you… I love you…"

Mayura sobbed, "Seina, no… I'm so sorry…"

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, Mayura was at bedside, with Seina. Wakana said that Seina has a heart attack, following the incident involving Mayura's were-cat girl persona. She stayed by her, until she woke up.<p>

By then, it was night. Mayura then started to change into her kitty form, with the ears and whiskers. She meowed at Seina… And in an instant… Seina woke up, holding onto Mayura, who was nuzzling in her breasts again. She then said in a weak voice:

"_Mayura… I love you… You really make me so happy… I knew one day you'd decide to stay with me… I hope we have one last kiss… before… I…"_

They kissed, as Seina held her tight. They continued on, until Seina stopped moving. She was frozen stiff, with her arms up and her eyes open, with her smile in place. Mayura continued to kiss and lick her face, but Seina was still motionless.

An hour later, her arms dropped, and Mayura fell asleep, nuzzled in her breasts.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Mayura woke up, seeing Seina with her eyes still open. Mayura tried to wake her, but…

"Seina? Seina?" She gasped, "No…"

Seina had died.

"NO!" She cried, "SEINA! NO!"

Seina just died, after making out with Mayura Cat, but her heart couldn't hold up. Mayura continued to cry on her chest, as she was heartbroken.

Seina died of a heart attack, but she knew that she died of a broken heart.

Seina was gone… but so was Mayura.

* * *

><p>After that, she left Miyagami Academy and hid in the woods, where she stayed there… forever.<p>

"Seina… I'm sorry," she said, "Maybe someday I'll break my curse… just for you."

She then whispered, "Rest in peace… I'll come to you… real soon."

Mayura disappeared, after that; but she continued to come in the forests in Miyagami, during a full moon, until she finds the next person she loves.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>Two weeks later, during a full moon, Nanaho was acting funny. She was in Kuon's room, nuzzled in her bed. Kuon appeared and asked, "Uh, Nanaho… Why are you in my bed?"<p>

Nanaho had cat ears, just like Mayura's, only reddish. She then jumped up and meowed. She tackled Kuon on her bed and nuzzled onto her.

"AH! HEY! Nanaho? Hey, what's wrong with you? OH! Ahh! AHH! Nanaho? Stop! You're acting like a fool!"

Nanaho meowed, "Nya… Nya?"

She kissed Kuon, all while stroking her arms. However, Kuon suddenly felt funny.

"Nya, nya?" Nanaho asked.

Kuon responded, "Nya!"

Kuon became a cat, as well. Why? Well, when Nanaho tackled her, she accidentally bit Kuon, turning her into a were-cat.

Mayura's bite was contagious; whenever she bit someone, during her wolf form, then on the next full moon, and so on, you become a cat. However, if a were-cat bites a human, they become a were-cat, too.

Nanaho purred, as she held Kuon tight, "Nya, nya, nya-nya?"

Kuon meowed, "Nya… Nya, nya…"

They started to kiss, while the full moon shone… as Mayura let out a howl.

"**AWOOOOOOOO!**"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Screwy, ain't it?<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
